1. Field
Embodiments provided herein generally relate to providing a validation tool, and particularly to providing a tool for researching information from a document.
2. Technical Background
Users who prepare legal and other documents may utilize one or more citations to legal references and/or other data within the document. While many users have access to an online research tool, oftentimes the online research tool may be configured such that it is difficult to locate appropriate citations that correspond to the subject matter in the document. Further, incorporation of a desired citation into the document may also be difficult.
Similarly, in some situations, a user may receive a document such as an email message that includes one or more citations or other terms of interest. Again, while the user may access the online research tool to locate supplemental information on the citation; oftentimes, it can be difficult to identify, locate, and associate the term of interest with the document.